The present invention relates to a connector connectable to a card. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector for a memory card of a cellular phone or the like.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2007-200815, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The connector disclosed in JP-A 2007-200815 has a lock member for preventing improper ejection of a card in a state where the card is connected to the connector. Specifically, the card includes a notch formed therein. Improper ejection of the card is prevented because a lock portion of the lock member is located within the notch of the card when part of the card is received in the connector.
In order to enhance the reliability of locking in the connector disclosed in JP-A 2007-200815, the thickness of the lock member should be increased so as to enhance the strength thereof. At that time, the length of the lock member should be increased in view of the spring characteristics or the like so that the lock member becomes larger in size. The large-sized lock member results in problematically increasing the size of the connector.